One Year
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Written for inhislight for the CS Secret Shipmate on Tumblr. Killian tries to plan some thing special for Emma for their one year wedding anniversary, with a little help. One- Shot. Unbeta'd


A/N: CS Secret Shipmate- To the Dear and Darling Inhislight. The prompts given were Daddy!Killian and Emma with their daughter, or Emma and Killian first anniversary. This is some sort of mix of them both!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. Wish I did.

* * *

One year.

One hectic, beautiful, glorious year.

One year and a daughter later.

He couldn't believe his luck stars. Killian Jones, formerly Captain Hook, was not only someone's husband, he was someone's father. A husband and father who was frantically trying to plan a romantic evening for his wife with his daughter strapped to his chest. As he walked down main street with a phone in one hand and soothing little three month old Hope with the other (He'd regained his hand back by what Emma called, "the most disturbing and thoughtful baby shower gift, ever."). He quickly did a double take as he passed the florist's shop. First things first: pick up the bouquet of buttercups and deliver them to the station while she was on her break. He quickly paid the florist and made his way to the sheriff's station before Emma returned from her lunch.

"Jones, what are you doing here?"

"Hey mate, just dropping these of for your lovely daughter then, Hope and I are going to head to the Jolly for inspiration for tonight."

"You're going to the Jolly to inspire a romantic evening for your first wedding anniversary? I know your ship is enchanted but she can't plan a night for you?"

"Aye, I know that but I have to figure something out soon. Will you still be able to take hope for the night?"

"No problem Killian, and Leo will be so excited to see her."

The youngest charming was living up to the name. A sweet, temperate child, Leo was just as caring and loving as his family. With a bit of jokester thrown in there, for which Charming blames Killian.

"How is Snow and the bun, are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble to have Hope there as well? We can always ask Granny."

"No really its fine! Everyone is happy to have Hope there, plus Snow is doing just fine, she can still carry her around and everything."

Once all the plans to drop Hope off for the night were all settled, Killian began making his way down to the docks to see his other lady. While the Jolly had been his constant for many years, she'd become home to more than just a lonely pirate now. Cabins had been converted to accommodate their family once he and Emma got married. First off the Captain's cabin had been made fit to house a couple, and the crew's quarters were transformed into rooms, the closest of course the room for any little pirates that may come along as well as Henry's room, and other rooms to accommodate their family. The Jolly, while she had always been his house on the sea truly felt like home when his family was on board.

Speaking of family as he made his way up the gangplank he spotted his step son sitting against the main mast of the ship.

"Ahoy mate!"

"Hey Dad! Hey Hope! Who's the cutest little sister in the world?"

The three month old giggled and began struggling in her baby bjorn trying to get into her big brother's arms. Laughing Killian pulled Hope out and eased her into Henry's arms. As Henry bounced his sister in his arms and she settled down, he looked to his stepfather,

"So what are you doing here Dad? I thought you were planning something for your anniversary?"

"Aye, I'm trying to but I can't quite come up with anything. So I thought I'd gain some inspiration aboard the old girl, and you know how Hope loves the Jolly."

"Wait! I know why don't you take Mom out on a sail? Hope and I can stay with Grams and Gramps and you guys can celebrate out on the water, have some dinner with candles. Girls love candles!"

"You know that does sound like a great way to celebrate, it would be fitting since the wedding took place right here on the ship, but I've got another idea to add on Henry. Hand me your sister would you? We need to go set up for tonight."

-xoxoxo-

Killian had Henry finish up some last minute details on the Jolly while he had gone back to the house he and Emma had gotten after finding out she was pregnant. The loft just wouldn't be big enough for their family, even with Henry shuffling between their house and Regina and Robin's. They'd found a beautiful home just off the beach with enough room, that if they wanted to have any other children they wouldn't need to move yet again. Killian, who had spent most of his life on the move, but with the ever constant of his ship, never wanted to move house again. It was bloody tedious and arduous.

Killian began to get ready for the night starting with Hope's bath. His precious girl was a sailor at heart loving bath time or any time at all she spent in the water. Killian smiled broadly as she smiled gummily in her little bassinet chewing on a plastic ship as he washed the remaining suds off of her. He picked her up gingerly against her squealing protests of being taken out of the warm water. Wrapping her in a towel and carrying the baby girl into her nursery to get her all changed.

"Are you ready for tonight my little love?"

Hope cooed in response to the light tickles as her father dried her up and changed her nappy and pulled out a dress for her to wear. During his pirating days if anyone had told him he would be this father, pulling dresses and sandals for his daughter, singing and making faces just to make her smile he would have stuck his hook in them. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky as to have this family now. Before her could fall further into his reverie a certain little princess had gotta a hold of his pendants and pulled down. Smiling he picked his daughter up and held her against his chest.

"Come along little love, Daddy has to get ready now. A sodden shirt just won't do now will it?"

Killian placed Hope in the little pack and play they had set up in his and Emma's room, while he went to get changed into something a bit more appropriate for his anniversary. As he finished up a knock sounded. Confused Killian picked his daughter up and strapped her to his chest with the baby bjorn as he intended to quickly tend to his guest on his way out.

"Do try to keep the spit up off Daddy's dress shirt hmm, little love?"

Smiling Killian opened the door to reveal his step son,

"Everything is all set Dad, the Jolly is all set for tonight, you just have to get Mom now right? Here I'll take Hope!"

After Killian transferred his daughter to Henry and gave him Hope's baby bag he gave himself a once over before heading to the station to pick up his lovely wife.

-xoxoxo-

Killian leaned against the door of Emma's office watching his wife pre-occupied with a file that she hadn't quite noticed him just yet.

"Hey Beautiful." A soft smile graced Emma's lips as she turned in her chair to face him.

"Hey yourself handsome, is it time to go home now? Where is Hope, she's literally almost always attached to you."

"I'll have you know wife, that our daughter is in most capable hands, but you my love have a date with a dashing pirate captain you happen to be married to tonight."

"Do I now?"

"Aye, come along lass everything is prepared for our evening sail."

Killian held his hand out for her and she readily accepted as he led her down to the Jolly. Emma wasn't sure to expect from her pirate for their anniversary. Honestly they'd both been so tired with caring for Hope and Emma returning to work recently that she hadn't been expecting more than a dinner that wasn't microwaved. But as they boarded the Jolly her breath caught and she could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes threatening to fall.

The deck of the Jolly was softly lit by multiple candles and lanterns. Towards the helm there were fairy lights strung up twinkling softly settle the whole ship aglow. That sight however beautiful, was not what caused the tears in her eyes, at the center of the deck a table had been brought up from the galley and set for four, well three places and a high chair. Next to the table Henry stood tall and proud arms full of a wriggling baby girl arms reaching out for her Mama. Emma quickly pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her son almost in the same breath. She turned to see her husband smiling softly at her reaction, as he walked toward them and held his family in his arms. The moment was broken when Hope then began wriggling once more and Emma placed her in the high chair as her family sat down to have dinner together.

-xoxoxo-

After dinner and dessert they put their children to bed, Hope had been the first to fall asleep her head lolling against Emma's shoulder as Henry and Killian cleaned up the table and moved it back to the galley. Henry slipped into his sister's nursery to say goodnight and wish his parents a happy anniversary.

Before turning in themselves as the ship though anchored swayed with the waves, Emma and Killian stood out on the deck for awhile watching the stars twinkling above them.

"How did you know that this is exactly what I wanted for our anniversary? I didn't even know I wanted it until it happened. I just figured you'd set up a fancy dinner for the two of us."

"Because my love, this isn't just the anniversary of our wedding, its the anniversary of the day we officially became a family."

"I love you."

"Aye, and I love you Emma. Happy Anniversary my love."


End file.
